In Just Five
by MorgansGurl
Summary: This is a responce to Pinky Green's Five Senses Challenge. Sirius and Hermione go through the five senses with eachother. Fun Fic. HG/SB rated T. Details and location of Challenge inside.
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

Posted: (6-15-08)

_Disclaimer: I own not the world of Harry Potter. Shame. _

_A/N: This is in response to Pinky Green's The 5 Days and Senses Challenge. You can find the challenge forum at the spaced out like I'll provide at the bottom. I encourage every writer to take a challenge once in awhile. _

_The Challenge:_

**The 5 Days and Senses Challenge**

Pick a pairing of your choice, but one pairing per person, and write a fanfiction including 5 chapters, or more, or less.

You will need to include these prompts:

**Monday – Sight **

**Tuesday – Sound **

**Wednesday – Smell **

**Thursday - Taste**

**Friday - Touch**

The senses can be in different orders, but the days have to be in sequence. **Miss out Saturday & Sunday though****,**** unless you want to include a sense that is metaphysical.**

The rest is up to you: pairings, genre, rating, length etc.

_My Rest: _

_Paring: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rating: T or lower…I usually write M so…._

_Length: 5 chapters._

_Also, this chapter is unbeta'd, if this bothers you then please don't read. _

* * *

**In Just Five**

**Day 1: Sight**

By Morgansgurl

It started when he saw her five years after she had graduated Hogwarts. They hadn't kept in close contact, what with her job requiring her to travel the world advocating for Half and Mixed breed rights. Even when he would ask Harry about her, he often didn't have much to report.

Don't get it wrong now, Harry and Hermione still had a friendship of unbreakable bonds. It's just that with Harry in the ministry and Hermione traveling all the time, well their friendship wasn't as close as it had been in the past. Ron of course was to busy with Lavender Brown and his three young children to keep in too much correspondence. Life had happened. They were all grown up now and living their lives.

He saw her there, at a muggle carnival fair that Remus had insisted would be fun, and he found himself thankful that he didn't have to work on Monday's. She had the same curly brown hair cascading down. Her back was turned to him, but he could see her large smile as she turned and laughed with one of her friends. She was in a white t-shirt and a set of dirty ripped jeans.

It had taken awhile for the Ministry to finally apologize for their inscruntity against him. They gave Sirius Black a large conference apology about the lack of professionalism and investigation involved in handling his case, and out of respect for all the years he had lost, handed him a de-aging potion. Generally it was a banned potion with a highly guarded recipe, because it could lead to a bunch of immortal wizard problems; but the one brewed for Sirius only knocked off about fifteen years. He was still technically in his forties, but instead he had the youth of his mid-twenties back. It was the Ministries way of giving him a second chance.

"Hermione," Remus started when they had finally made their way up to her. She jumped at hearing her name and turned, a surprised look on her face. Immediately upon seeing who had called her name her surprise turned into a look of joy and excitement.

"Remus!" Hermione squealed before nearly jumping into his proffered arms and giving him a fierce hug. "and Sirius!" She exclaimed before going into the other man's arms, giving him an equally powerful hug.

"How have you been?" Remus asked, curious. Hermione replied with the usual 'goods' and 'busy' before explaining how she was helping a friend of hers in the FFA with the animal care. Hence the dirty jeans. Sirius on the other hand was half-listening. He was more enthralled with all the bright flashing lights in the distance, and with the wafering smells of all the fair concession stands.

"You're looking good." Hermione commented to Sirius who turned and gave her a 'huh' look. She slapped him on the arm "You never were one for paying much attention. You're looks, you look good." Hermione sighed, but the smile on her face gave away any ill feelings she was trying to pretend she had.

"Oh, yeah." Sirius gave her a lopsided grin as blush started to creep up his cheeks. Remus took note of that blush and filed it away for later questioning. Hermione turned to her friend and made some goodbye's before starting to walk with the two men.

"So what brings you to the carnival?" Hermione asked, very curious as to what would bring two wizards to a muggle fair.

"Well," Remus started, a small smile on his face. "My mother used to bring me to them all the time when I was little, even after the curse. Since Sirius had never been to one I figured he should at least try it, a little celebratory present of mine to him for his new found youth." When Remus finished Hermione turned and gave Sirius a offended look.

"What!?" Sirius asked after a few minutes of Hermione's harsh staring.

"You have never. I mean never been to a carnival before?" She asked with utter disbelieve.

"No, grew up in harsh pureblood muggle hating home. Remember." Sirius supplied.

"Oh my god!" Hermione exclaimed before grabbing his hand. "You have to ride some of these rides with me!" She started to drag him toward the giant sing thing that spun in circles high in the air. At least that was Sirius's thought, it sure looked like a giant swing thing. Remus just shook his head when she gave him a questioning glance, he was never much one for the rides, he always enjoyed the art galleries and animal exhibits. Hermione made sure to promise to go see the black and white photo competition and horticulture exhibit with him later before heading off with an involuntary Sirius towards all the bright flashy lights he had been looking at earlier.

* * *

"I can't." Sirius yelled, his hands covering his eyes.

"Just do it!" Hermione yelled at him, laughing the entire time.

"You are insufferable." Sirius yelled back, his voice indignant.

"You can apparate yet you can't look down?" She yelled back. They were up in the air on the swings. Sirius had refused to look the entire time.

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sirius replied, a hand on his stomach.

"It wasn't that bad. Think of it as a portkey." Hermione laughed.

"It was fun, I'm just going to be sick." Sirius responded. Right after the words left his mouth he bent over the nearest trash can and lost his last meal. There are just some things a wizard is not prepared for, and one of them is the cyclone ride that spins and sticks you to the wall with centrifugal force.

* * *

"That sucked." Sirius scoffed. "It was totally obvious that the ghosts were fake, and where on earth did they find the sound affects."

"You are so mean. They are muggles after all, it's not like they know what an actual ghost acts like." Hermione responded. Slightly offended.

"Your right, I am being mean." Sirius apologized, a devilish smile on his lips.

"Thankyou." Hermione responded, thinking she had won.

"They at least let me sit next to you." Sirius agreed, before taking off running. He had much longer legs then she, so thus he could avoid the smack that was coming to him.

* * *

"Ok, see I like this." Sirius told her honestly, as the rollercoaster started to climb the mountain.

"See, the carnival isn't that bad is it?" She asked with a smile on her face as she looked at him from her seat next to him.

"I guess not." Sirius agreed. Well he had agreed up until the roller coaster took off down the hill at ungodful speeds, and then made an immediate loopdy-loo for which he was unprepared.

* * *

"Last one?" Sirius asked, hopeful.

"Of course, I saved the best for last." Hermione flashed him a giant grin. "Welcome to the fun house." She supplied, holding her hands out in a grand gesture.

"See that sounds much happier and safer then cyclone, speed racer, and storm circle." Sirius agreed.

"Just watch out for the floors." Hermione warned as she raced in before him.

"Why?" Sirius asked, before one of the boards moved under his feet causing him to fall to his arse. Sirius just glared at her from his position on the ground as she laughed and took off.

* * *

"Ok, Ok. We're done." Hermione got out between giggles, as they rolled out onto the blow up safety catch. It had taken them a good half-hour to get out of the fun house, mostly because Hermione had to keep going back to save Sirius.

"I would just like to express how much fun that house is not." Sirius scoffed, but the grin on his face belied his true emotions. "Can we eat now?" he asked.

"We have one more thing to do." Hermione replied, gripping his hand and weaving them through the crowd before they stood in front of a giant booth with a cloth covering.

"And this is?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"Just get in." Hermione demanded, pushing him past the curtain.

"Not until you tell me what it does." Sirius demanded, no longer trusting of the curly brown haired girl that forced him into many a ride.

"It takes pictures, now stop being stubborn." Hermione iterated her statement by pushing on his back harder. Sirius obliged and got in, but he was surprised when Hermione jumped in after him and sat on his lap.

"What are we doing now?" Sirius asked, mirth in his voice.

"Just make silly faces." Hermione responded, before putting up a pair of bunny ears behind Sirius and sticking her tong out and crossing her eyes.

* * *

As Sirius looked down as the four pictures of him and Hermione, he realized that he rather liked the carnival fair. He really liked the corn dogs though, but the mechanical bull he could do without.

He realized that he would treasure these images forever; it was his first muggle picture after all.

* * *

_A/N: This is the first chapter of five, if you liked it let me know. _

_Here is the link to the site that the challenge was found, just take out all the spaces: _**www. Fanfiction .net/ topic/ 1714/ 5418961 /1 /# 665266 1**

(\/)  
(O.o) /\  
_Copy the bunny to your presentation to help him achieve world domination,  
and come join the dark side. (We have cookies...and we have other things if you don't like cookies.) _

**_AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW _**


	2. Chapter 2

_Posted: June-27th-2008 _

_Disclaimer: I own not the world of Harry Potter. Shame. _

* * *

**In Just Five**

**Day 2: Sound**

By Morgansgurl

_Driving away from the wreck of the day  
And the light's always red in the rear-view_

Hermione stood in the rain outside of Number Twelve Grimmuald Place. She was soaked to the bone, but the cold she was feeling was not due to the rain. No, the cold she was feeling was coming from her broken heart. She was thankful for the rain, for because of the rain, you couldn't see the tears streaming down her face.

It took her a good few moments to gather the courage to actually knock on the door. She had to take long deep breaths to keep herself from choking up again. It was so hard to stay calm in the wake of finding your lover not loving you but someone else, in your bed, in your home. She supposed it wasn't her home anymore, because she knew in her soul she would never be returning to that horrid place; materialistic items were replaceable.

She only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened; she raised her puffy red eyes to the black orbs of his. A silent plea to be let in on her face. She wasn't disappointed as he quickly stepped out of her way and let her pass.

_Desperately close to a coffin of hope  
I'd cheat destiny just to be near you_

She was sitting in his living room, a cup of steamy hot tea in her hands, her legs tucked underneath her. He had been kind enough to charm her clothes dry, but she didn't want them on her body any longer then necessary, she asked him in the smallest voice he had ever heard if she could barrow some of his.

As soon as she had them on, she tossed the clothes she had worn over to his place into the fireplace, watching with a sick satisfaction as they burned. They sat in companionable silence, her not wanting to talk about her recent discoveries and heartache, him not wanting to pressure her to say more then she was willing.

He set down a plate of cookies and ice cream in front of her and she passed him a grateful smile. He wasn't sure if that was what she had wanted, but every time he had ever seen a girl in this sort of mood, he found that ice cream and cookies did wonders.

_If this is giving up, then I'm giving up,  
On love, On love_

When she finally spoke, her voice sounded so small and weak and he had to fight back a cringe. Never in his life had he heard her sound so vulnerable. So defeated.

She told him the story of how she had come home early from work to surprise him, it was so close to their anniversary after all. But it wasn't her lover who had gotten the surprise, it was her. She had bounded into their room, excited to see her boyfriend after a week in Vienna on ministry business, that she had hit the doorframe as she nearly fainted from shock.

She had walked in as the redheaded woman made her sounds of passion; she had walked in as the headboard had banged against the wall. She had walked in as she heard the man she loved, proclaim his love for another.

_Driving away from the wreck of the day  
And I'm thinking 'bout calling on Jesus_

The tears were welling in her eyes again as she told her story, the mug of tea forgotten on her knee. He remained calm, his anger boiling in him silently as he watched the witch he had come to respect crumble before his eyes.

She shouldn't be experiencing this; she should be living a happy life full of joy and laughter. She shouldn't be living with the kind of pain he had only seen the similar likes of in Azkaban. He wasn't sure what to say or do to help her, so he simply moved over to her, gently removing the cup from her hands and setting it to the side before taking her into his arms.

He let her sob in his arms as he stroked her hair and rocked her gently. He let her tears soak through his favorite shirt, because at the moment it was her that mattered most. He encouraged her let go of her anguish in the only way she knew how because it was what she needed. She needed him in this moment, and he knew it, she knew it, and no words were necessary. Her choked back sobs breaking the silence was the only sound that needed to be heard at the moment.

_'Cause love doesn't hurt so I know I'm not falling in love  
I'm just falling to pieces_

When she had finally settled her emotions, he began to speak softly to her, telling her how beautiful she was. How truly idiotic her boyfriend had been. How he felt that any man would be luck to have her, even if they weren't aware of their luck.

He continued to hold her as the sat and watched the embers of the fire begin to die out. He explained how she would live through this, how this was only a small stepping stone in her life journey; and that if she lived through a war with the most feared wizard of all time, that she could survive this.

His voice was calming to her; she loved the deep rumbly quality it seemed to have. She loved how she could mentally compare it to smoke billowing in still air. Her head was resting on his thigh as she curled herself into the couch. She could feel his voice vibrating down his torso and into her being.

Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

_If this is giving up then I'm giving up.  
And if this is giving up then I'm giving up, giving up  
On love._

He let her sleep; it looked like she was in desperate need of it. So he stayed put, he didn't move as she rested. He continued to watch the embers burn and listened to her steady breathing. He was more then pleased that she wasn't crying anymore, pleased that he could provide her some comfort, even if it was just for a little while.

He also focused on the soft beat of her heart, he wasn't sure if he could actually hear it or it was just his imagination. But he could definitely feel the steady beat through his jeans. He let his arm rest gently on her back as he leaned his head against the sofa. A small part of him was glad that her boyfriend had cheated, not because it had caused her such pain, but because it had sent her to him. Even if it were just for a little while, even if it was just for friendly comfort, he was still pleased.

He hadn't been lying to her when he had said how he thought any man would be lucky to have her.

_And maybe I'm not up for being a victim of love  
When all my resistance will never be distance enough_

She woke to the sound of his deep breathing, to his soft snores, and to the sound of his steady heavy beating heart. She sighed deeply and snuggled further into the contours of his body.

She had been right in choosing to run to him, even if it really hadn't been a choice she had made at the time. She just remembered how he had once said she was always welcome to stay and drop by unannounced. In her emotional state she hadn't had to think twice about where she would turn. True she had thought about Romania, simply to get as far away from England as possible, but she was glad she had chosen to stay.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly, her voice laden with emotion.

_Driving away from the wreck of the day  
And it's finally quiet in my head_

"You're more then welcome," he whispered back, gripping her shoulder and giving her a comforting squeeze. He could tell she had been startled slightly at the sound of his voice, and he held back a chuckle. She snuggled in even closer to him, trying to hide from herself as the emotions of earlier came crashing back into her heart and mind. "It will get better." He promised, as he stroked her hair some more.

"When," she asked, trying not to cry again "When will it get better Sirius?" she choked out. He simply hugged her closer to his body, silently trying to portray his promise, because to be honest, he couldn't answer her question.

He couldn't tell her when it would get better. He couldn't tell her how long she would have to live with the pain, but he knew that this was not what she needed to hear.

"Soon." He responded quietly, while still stroking her hair. "It will get better soon."

_Driving alone, finally on my way home to the comfort of my bed  
And if this is giving up, then I'm giving up  
On love. On love._

* * *

A/N: I thought that a small songfic would be a good choice for the day of sound portion of the challenge don't you. The song I used is Wreak Of The Day 06' by Anna Nalick. I hope you liked this little addition to the 5 part challenge.

Cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

_Posted: Aug-7th-2008_

_Disclaimer: I own not the world of Harry Potter. If I did Sirius would be in my bed. Shame he isnt'. _

* * *

**In Just Five**

**Day 3: Smell**

By Morgansgurl

She was standing outside of the garden, nervous and an apprehensive look on her face. She was fiddling with her fingers, and Hermione didn't fiddle. It had only been a few months since she had last seen Sirius, and it had been at least three years since she had comforted her while she was trying to mend her torn heart.

He had been right, it did eventually get better. And now she was all healed and like new.

"Hello Luv," she heard a voice call out to her left, and she turned to look at him. He was as gorgeous as usual. He always managed to make her heart skip a beat these last few days. But she wouldn't dare let him know that, he only considered her a friend, and probably thought she was for to young for him.

"Hi Sirius!" she greeted excitedly, nearly bouncing on her toes as she reached up to hug him.

That's when she smelt it, with her head in the crook of his neck. She smelt sandalwood and cinnamon, and oddly leather. It was a masculine scent, and purely his. She breathed in deep, trying to memorize his smell without being obvious about it. It was a smell she never wanted to forget.

"You ready?" he asked as he leaned back a bit, his hands still on her waist.

"Of course!" she grinned, grabbing one of his large hands into hers and leading him through the gates to the rose garden in Paris she had been wanting to see for years.

* * *

He didn't know why his heart was having a heard time thumping out a even rhythm. It wasn't like he didn't see her often, and this trip wasn't anything special. Well, it was, because it was something she had been begging him to come do with her, she hadn't wanted to see the rose garden alone, but didn't think to ask anyone else.

As he turned the corner he saw here standing there, her hear swept up out of her face, a few rebelling strands framing her in beauty. Her jeans were snug and her shirt was clingy in all the right places. She was beautiful. He just didn't have the guts to actually tell her, she probably thought he was an old coot anyway.

"Hello Luv," he heard himself call out, realizing he had called her love inadvertently, and hoping she didn't take offense against it. He didn't mean to let that slip, but it came so easily around her.

"Hi Sirius!" he heard her exclaim excitedly, she nearly jumped off the ground in her urge to hug him he realized. Her body collided with his softy and he had to suppress a groan of pleasure.

With his head in the crook of her neck, he could smell her scent. Honeysuckle and Vanilla. She smelt divine to his increased canine senses. He tried to take a deep whiff of the scent so as to memorize it, but he didn't want to be to obvious. He felt foolish; sniffing her was borderline obsessive in his opinion. But he couldn't help himself.

Eventually he knew he had to pull back out of the hug before she got suspicious. He leaned back, but kept his hands on her curvy hips. Hips he wished he could explore without the interference of clothing. He gave her a lopsided trademark grin, "You ready?"

"Of course!" she smiled excitedly, taking one of his hands into her and pulling him along. To the outsider it was almost as if they really were a couple. He wasn't going to pull his hand back simply because he knew the truth, let them think what they my was his thought as she pulled him through the gates.

* * *

"That was wonderful Sirius!" Hermione whispered in his ear as they were entering the garden's café. He suppressed a shudder as her breath tickled his ear. She was becoming more difficult to be around, he wondered if she knew what she was doing to him, and secretly hoped so.

"I'm glad you liked it," He laughed, remembering her ecstatic look as she viewed velvet blood red roses next to midnight blue ones. She hadn't even known that blue one existed until her trip to the rose garden. He even purchased her one, which she set in her hair. She looked so lovely.

"I more then liked it, I loved it!" she challenged, a smile on her face.

"I sort of noticed that sweetheart, I don't think a single rose went unsniffed." His bark of laughter made some other patrons notice, but he didn't bother to send apologetic looks. She blushed at his statement.

"They had smelled so sweet," she defended herself "And each one had a different unique scent, I wanted to full experience. You can't learn everything from a book." She finished a triumphant smile on her face.

"Your right, you can't learn everything from a book." Sirius agreed, but his mind was not on roses.

"So what are we eating?" Hermione asked as she glanced at the menu, she noticed everything was severely overpriced, but knew not to say anything. Her and Sirius and already been down the money argument.

"I was thinking that we decide on simply what smells good," he insinuated, staring at a couple with a delicious four cheese pasta plate. Breathing in deep.

"That's not fair, we can't smell everything on the menu!?" she pointed out.

"Cratch it." Sirius pointed out.

"What!" Hermione asked incredelious

"Scratch an item on the menu." Sirius stated more clearly, watching her with a chasire grin. Hermione did as told, and scratched the menu; suddenly the smell of mash potatoes and fried steak wavered into her nose.

"Scratch and sniff?" Hermione asked, sounding perplexed.

"Muggle invention, perfected by magic!" Sirius barked out a laugh again.

* * *

They were standing outside her home on the front porch. She didn't want to go in, and he didn't want to let her go. But neither had the courage to tell the other. Sirius leaned down to give her one last hug, and in her mind she had hoped he would kiss her, but she should know better by know that they were just friends.

Both lingered a little to long in the hug, neither wanting to part from such a wonderful day. Both breathing in deep to catch each others scent again. Both trying to memorize the smell one last time before she had to go to Romania and help Charlie with a nasty dragon rights project.

"I'll see you soon?" Sirius asked, knowing that work could sometimes take her away for months at a time.

"You will." Hermione promised in a whisper, both still locked in a hug.

* * *

Hermione was in her room lying on her bed, her head resting on her billow. She was trying to remember his scent, it was relaxing. His smell was utterly intoxicating. She knew she was lusting after the dark haired man.

She drifted to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Sirius was in his king size bed, his head resting on his hands. He was staring at the ceiling, and he was thankful for his canine senses because her sent still lingered around him. It was on his shirt and he refused to take it off for fear of loosing it. He realized in that moment that he possibly loved that small slip of a girl, a secret he would have to guard with his life if he wanted to keep her in his life.

He took in another deep breath before falling asleep.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you liked the Smell portion of the challenge, I know I did. Only two more chapters to go, I'm excited and sort of sad to be nearing the end of this challenge. Next up will be taste, and I have lots of ideas for that one_

(\/)  
(O.o) /\  
_Copy the bunny to your presentation to help him achieve world domination,  
and come join the dark side. (We have cookies.) _

_**AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
